A Horrible Navigator
by PauL32489
Summary: Bricks stupidity and bad sense of direction gets the party into trouble in Skag Gully. One-shot. Please read and review.


**Authors note-**While playing Borderlands, my friends and I have occasionally had trouble with the map, which was an inspiration for this story. I don't expect much from it and if I don't get a fair number of reviews, I may as well delete it. But please enjoy anyway.

It had been at least an hour since the team had finished their previous mission. They walked single file through Skag Gully with Brick leading the way but thanks to his horrible sense of direction, they had gotten completely lost. Brick, as usual, was confident they would get out eventually but the other three strongly doubted that.

"Brick, why can't you just admit that we're lost?" Roland asked.

"Because we're not!" Brick shouted. "We'll be back at Fyrestone in ten minutes!"

"That's what you said ten minutes ago, dude," Mordecai said. "And the ten minutes before that......and the ten minutes before that."

"Well.....THIS ten minutes is going to be....it..." Brick said awkwardly. "Now shut yer damn pie hole so I can read this map!"

Lilith, eager to get out of the gully before more skags showed up, walked to Bricks side and looked at the map and she rolled her eyes.

"Brick you really are as stupid as you look, you know that?" Lilith said softly, shaking her head hopelessly.

Brick cocked his brow at Lilith.

"What are you talking about, woman?" He said.

"Your holding the map upside down you idiot! That's why we're lost!" She screamed in the brawlers ear, making him flinch.

Roland and Mordecai stood nearby, waiting for Brick to catch his bearings. Upon hearing that he had been holding the map upside down the whole time, their trust in him simply collapsed.

"Who the hell gave him the map in the first place anyway?" Roland asked Mordecai.

"I don't know man but I bet TK Baha has better sense of direction that he does," Mordecai said laughing.

Lilith urged Brick to hurry up with remembering where he was going. Brick studied the map for a few more minutes and nodded.

"That way," He said pointing to a cave. "That tunnel is a shortcut to the Arid Badlands. I'm sure of it."

"Really?" Mordecai asked. "Because it looks just like another Skag cave, dude."

"Yeah well, its not. Its a tunnel that leads to the Arid Badlands" Brick said as he wandered towards the cave. "Come on you skallywags! You want to get out of here or not?"

"I guess he's got us there," Mordecai said with a shrug as he followed Brick, followed by Roland and Lilith.

Once inside the cave, the team couldn't see anything. It was pitch dark.

"I can't see a thing, anybody got a match?" Mordecai asked.

"I've got one," Roland said as he dug a pack of matches out of his pocket, lit one of them......and all around the party were sleeping skags.

It was a Skag cave after all.

"Brick..." Lilith said slowly and softly, her eyes wide open. "If we somehow make it out of this alive...I'm going to kill you."

"Okay," Brick said nervously. "Let's just back out of here and..."

Brick took one step back and accidentally stepped on one of the skags legs and it howled, waking all of the other skags up.

"RUN!!!" Lilith cried.

The team all dashed out of the cave with at least twenty angry skags chasing after them across the gully. Eventually, they managed to escape but were as lost as ever.

"Well Brick you almost got us killed and we're still lost," Lilith said panting from running.

"Plus, we're running out of ammo," Roland added.

"And its going to be dark soon and we all know how cold Pandora is at night, dude," Mordecai summed up.

"Well.....at least we know things can't get any worse," Brick said.

The sound or roaring skags could be heard in the distance, as well as the sound of rushing feet.

"Okay.....NOW things can't get any worse," Brick said.

The roaring of skags was accompanied by the high pitched shrieking of Raak that began to circle high in the sky above the team.

"Okay...now things...."

The other team members all trained their weapons on Brick, extremely angry.

"If you say that one more time I'm going to....." Lilith snarled but decided to just run as she saw a large pack of skags appear atop a nearby hill.

The rest of the team followed the fleeing Siren, running for their very lives, occasionally shooting at the pursuing creatures.

"I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later, thanks you, dude!" Mordecai cried, pointing at Brick.

"Shut up and keep running!" Brick replied. "And STOP calling me dude!"

The creatures nearly caught up to the fleeing party when Roland absently spotted the entrance/exit of Skag Gully and pointed to it.

"Over there!" He cried. "Run for it!"

The team dashed through the exit and slammed the gates shut barely dodging the lunging skags as they followed but were held back by the gate built between Skag Gully and the Arid Badlands. The team all panted from exhaustion and relief that they survived.

"I.....can't believe we made it out of that mess," Brick said.

"Yeah.....that you got us into," Roland said angrily.

"Aw quit your whining," Brick said. "Your alive, aren't you? And we can hand in the mission and collect our reward back at Fyrestone."

Brick then took out the map so he could remember how to get back to Fyrestone.

"Now lets see.....how do we get back to Fyrestone?" Brick said cluelessly as he read the map.

"NO!!!" Lilith screamed as she immediately snathed the map from Bricks hands. "This time I'll hold the map!"

Rolan and Mordecai snickered at Brick and followed Lilith back to Fyrestone with Brick standing there for a moment before he sighed and followed, finally admitting he sucked as a navigator.


End file.
